KrisHun
by Cookies75
Summary: hanya berkisah tentang krishun


Sehun memandang sendu rumahnya yang begitu sepi karena hanya ditinggali dirinya dan juga suaminya, hari minggu seperti ini biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berduaan di rumah namun sudah satu bulan ini kris selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya entah apa yang ia kerjakan ada saja pekerjaan yang membuatnya selalu sibuk bahkan di hari libur sekalipun.

Hah

Entah sudah ke berapa kali sehun menghela nafasnya bosan ia bosan berada di rumah sendirian ia rindu saat saat dimana kris selalu memanjakannya menemaninya dan merayunya setiap saat, sehun benar benar merindukan segala perhatian kris.

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya untuk mengurus rumah kini ia tengah termenung di dapur duduk dimeja makan sendiri dengan menopang dagu, sehun kembali memutar ingatannya tentang kris tentang kehangatan yang selalu ia beri hingga tanpa ia sadari kini bulir bulir air mana menetes dari mata indahnya air mata yang jatuh kini mulai deras seiring terdengarnya isak tangis dari mulut sehun, siapapun yang mendengar tangisan sehun akan merasa iba mendengar tangisan pilu dari sehun.

"hiks hiks"

Sehun masih saja terisak ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya namun gagal ia malah semakin menangis karena mengingat kris yang selalu memeluknya erat ketika menangis namun sekarang ia menangis tanpa pelukan kris yang mampu menenangkannya.

Sehun menjalani sisa hari liburnya hanya dengan berguling guling diatas tempat tidur entah apa yang ia lakukan karena bosan akhirnya ia menuju ke ruang tamu dan menonton acara tv yang tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya, ia menggonta ganti chanel tv tersebut tanpa henti.

Hah

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"kapan kau akan peka hyung" ucapnya sendu.

Skip

Kini malam semakin larut kris pulang dengan keadaan dasi yang sudah ia longgarkan dengan kedua kancing teratas kemejanya sudah ia buka.

Ceklek

Kris memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu ia memandang sekitarnya dan tak sengaja melihat sehun yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Kris mendekati sehun yang tertidur dan tersenyum memandang wajah damai sehun.

Kris mengusap pucuk kepala sehun serta mengecupnya ringan seringan bulu ia tak ingin nantinya pergerakannya akan membangunkan sehun. Kris menggendong sehun ala bridal style membawanya menuju kamar.

"hmmm wangimu enak hyung" gumam sehun, kris tersenyum mendengar racauan sehun.

Ketika kris merebahkan sehun di kasur sehun menarik kris mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kris membuat kris menindih tubuh kurus sehun.

"jangan pergi hyung"

"jangan tinggalkan aku"

"aku kesepian"

"aku kesepian hyung hiks"

Sehun mengigau membuat kris mengernyit heran ditambah kini sehun malah menangis membuat kris khawatir dengan keadaan sehun.

"hiks jangan acuhkan aku hyung hiks"

"jangan bekerja hiks aku kesepian hiks"

Hati kris mencelos mendengar sehun mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian selama ini, kris merasa bersalah ia sampai lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang membutuhkan perhatiaannya karena belakangan ini ia sibuk bekerja karena pengembangan perusahaannya yang meningkat sehingga banyak investor yang berbondong bondong ingin menginvestasikan sahamnya ke perusahaan kris alhasil ia semakin sibuk dan melupakan fakta bahwa malaikatnya ini kesepian selama ia sibuk bekerja.

Kris mengusap lelehan air mata sehun yang masih mengalir, mengecupnya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya ini yang sangat ia cintai.

Pagi hari ini sehun terbangun di dalam dekapan hangat kris, ia memandang wajah yang selama sebulan ini sangat ia rindukan hingga ia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya membuat kris terbangun karena merasa tubuh sesosok di dekapannya ini bergetar.

"sst jangan menangis" ucap kris yang kini mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hiks hiks"

Chup

Chup

Kris menciumi pucuk kepala sehun mengusap punggung bergetar istrinya dan mengucapkan kata kata penenang.

Setelah tangisan sehun mulai mereda kris melonggarkan pelukannya.

"kenapa menangis hm?" tanya kris lembut.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan kris malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kris menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kris yang sangat ia rindukan.

"maafkan hyung hunnie" sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris heran.

"maafkan hyung yang melupakanmu dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan hyung"

"maafkan hyung hunnie, maafkan hyung" kris terus meminta maaf menyesali perbuatannya selama sebulan ini.

"tak apa hyung aku mengerti kau bekerja kan juga untukku" ucap sehun dengan senyuman menawannya.

Kris menatap sehun yang kini tersenyum ia bersyukur memiliki sehun yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya selalu tersenyum padanya.

"tapi kurangi pekerjaanmu hyung, aku kesepian kau selalu bekerja bahkan hari minggu saja kau masih bekerja" ucap sehun yang akhirnya mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"baiklah nyonya Wu aku akan berusaha mengurangi pekerjaanku dan menemanimu sesuai keinginanmu".

Kris memeluk sehun erat meluapkan rasa rindu mereka.

"kau tak pergi ke kantor hari ini hyung?" tanya sehun saat ia baru menyadari kris yang masih saja memakai piyamanya padahalkan sudah jam delapan pagi.

"tidak hari ini aku milikmu, aku akan menemanimu selama seminggu full"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya menatap kris bingung.

Chup

Kris mencium bibir sehun sekilas membuat sehun merona dan kris hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sehun.

"aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan akan menemanimu selama seminggu ini"

"benarkah?"

"ya, bahkan aku sudah memiliki ide unik untuk kita selama seminggu ini" kris mengedipkan matanya membuat sehun merona karena ia tahu maksud kris dengan ide unik ialah mereka akan bercinta dimanapun dan kapanpun sesuai keinginan kris.

Kris tersenyum senang setidaknya ia sudah mengambil langkah yang baik untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini mengacuhkan sehun, ia akan menemani sehun selama seminggu full tentu dengan caranya sendiri.

END

Maaf ya kalau gaje dan juga pendek soalnya cuma segini doang idenya.

Kalau ada typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi.

See you next time.

21/5/2018


End file.
